Scars That Won't Heal
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Four kids scarred for life. Two adults who took them in. these individuals survived a massacre that would go down in the history of Vale, but they were determined to get their own place in his history. Not through heroic actions or through helping people. They'd get it through revenge, murder and blood. Their scars will never fade and their enemies will never be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben: Okay people here we go allow me to introduce to the multi crossover that is Scars that Won't heal.**

 **Peridot: Starring RWBYs Yang Xiao Long, AskMercySeries/Emorocktales Amelia Eamon, DBS'S Caulifa, Kill La Kills Ryuko Matoi and-**

 **Azrael: ME!**

 **Ben: The hell are you doing here!?**

 **Azrael: I can sense the power coming from this place, maybe you'll give me a decent challenge.(Charges at Ben and Peridot.)**

 **Ben: Shit! We own nothing in the story!**

 **Azrael: I'll consume your flesh!**

 **Ben: The hell you will! Somebody get this guy away from me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Establishing The Plot**

"Hey mom who's this Amelia person we're going to meet?" Asked a nine year old Yang Xiao Long as she walked beside her mom and dad holding her fathers hand.

Summer Rose smiled down at her daughter as she held her they walked through the town Valentines Day festival, her seven year old daughter Ruby Rose asleep in her arms. The four of them had been invited to spend the day here by an old friend of Summers wanting to see her again, when they arrived Yang and Ruby had instantly been amazed by all the rides, games and various other distractions that the festival provided them. The two adults could do little to stop the siblings as they made their way to the festival trying out nearly every game there in the process. By the time they were finished Ruby had fallen asleep and they had missed the time they were supposed to meet her friend by three hours.

"Amelia is an old friend from my days at Beacon sweetie." Summer said. "She was one of the top students there, she even beat your uncle and me more than a couple of times before we graduated."

Yangs stared in awe of her mothers words. "Really!? She must be super cool to then I wanna' meet her!" The blonde said excitedly stars in her eyes.

"You'll get your chance Yang, in fact I think they found us." Taiyang said as he squinted at a figure approaching them in the distance. "Is that…Ah great, she brought Azrael."

This earned him a punch in the arm from his wife. "Don't be rude Tai, it's not healthy to hold a grudge you know."

"He slammed me through a wall!"

"You stole his food."

"It was a slice of turkey!"

Chuckling to herself Summer turned her attention to the figures approaching them. The first was a woman with tan skin, shoulder length brown hair, red eyes as well as a scar running across her face as well as multiple others along her arm and one on her chest. She wore a light black sleeveless hoodie over seemingly nothing, gray arm sleeves that went up to her elbows, a black cloak and light black pants tucked into boots of the same color.

Next to her was a large, powerfully built man with long, dark blue hair, a goatee, blood red eyes and a pair of wolf ears on his head. He wears a white trench coat with white buttons that barely cover his body. His trousers are pure white with a black cover over his right leg. His shoes are a bright golden hue and large tattoos decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms.

"Summer!" The girl said enveloping her friend in a bear hug.

"Good to see you to Amelia." Summer laughed as she was lifted off the ground.

"Xiao-Long." Azrael said a smirk on his face as he stared down at the blonde haired man

"Mad dog." Tai said glaring at the man.

"Alright you two that's enough lets, not get into a fight." Amelia said subtly pinching her husbands arm.

Said man just huffed as he turned his gaze to the crowd his brow furrowing. He smelt the air, the scent of the people around him filling his senses except something was…off. This was a festival a place of happiness and joy, so why did he smell fear. No not fear this was…anger? No hatred, this was hatred in the air pure hate like nothing he had ever felt before.

Well…almost nothing.

"We need to leave." Azrael said gaining looks from his companions.

"Azrael." Amelia asked confusion etched into her face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go now! Take the kids and get out of here!"

Before she could ask why a sudden excruciating wail rang throughout the tunnel, causing her to shield her ears in pain. The best way to describe the sound, was imagining a thousand needles grinding against a flat chalkboard in repeated loops. Amelia struggled and fell to her knees, wincing at the continuous sharp pain that reverberated through her cranium, the blaring noise eventually faded after a few minutes, and she looked up to see the others groaning in similar pain. Standing up she took one step towards her friends.

One step was all that she was allowed to take.

Multiple explosions erupted from above, shaking the entire area as stands and rides toppled. Amelia was thrown back by the force of the blast, her body skidding across the ground. Large chunks of debris fell onto the people, their screams masked by the ringing in both her ears. She brought herself up from the ground and coughed, the taste of blood made its way through her senses as she attempted to stand up. Amelia looked down and grabbed her thigh, hissing in pain as blood seeped through her clothes.

With a contained moan, Amelia sat upright and clambered onto her legs, hobbling over to the blast site through the thick dust in the air. She felt the warm rays of the sun gleaming through a large opening of where the sewer's ceiling use to be located, chipped away by the massive explosion. The noise of piercing sirens and howls of people came into focus, and she leaned against the wall to steady her balance. Amelia looked down and instantly regretted it, there lay Taiyang Xiao Long his body mangled and broken, little of what looked like him remaining. A fragmented leg sat atop a block of concrete that was stained in blood – the whole scene was something out of a horror story.

The scene didn't shake her, previously having seen worse examples of a massacre. It made her sick that she couldn't weep for him or shed a single tear for the rest of the unsuspecting people surrounding him. They were tossed aside like useless garbage, left to decompose in a rotting sewer. Blake took a deep breath and climbed the wreckage to the top. She needed to escape... there was no doubt the White Fang would try and pin the entire incident on her if she stuck around. This was never what she wanted, to recklessly cause the deaths of innocent people.

Amelias marred fingers clutched to the edges of the buildings around her, grasping onto a loose piece of rebar to hoist her body topside. Smoke obscured her vision, but she could make out the large balls of fire scattered throughout the street. Most of the road was damaged, and in the corner the float where the officials stood was consumed by a whirl of flames that spread to a store close to the street. She fasten a grip on her bloodied thigh, having lost a good amount during her brief climb; her pale hands were stained with dry blood. Blake continued on through the dust, the screams of terror filling her ears as people covered in ash hurdled past to search for more victims.

The distinct smell of melted plastic and charred human skin mixed to create an odor that churned her stomach. Blake ignored her surroundings at first, wishing to not acknowledge the grotesque bodies littered on the ground. Turning her eyes widened as she cast her gaze in horror of the scene in front of her as she stared into the lifeless eyes of numerous corpses - ranging from adults to children - looking back into her red ones with an expression of horror.

But two stood out.

Two pairs of silver eyes.

"NNOOOO!" Amelia screamed as she woke up from her nightmare, the scars on her body glowing red as a black substance leaked from her mouth and eyes.

Panting heavily she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself only to find that she grew even more scared as the image flooded her mind again. The opened her eyes when her door came crashing down as three individuals rushed into the room. The first was a girl wearing futuristic sword-themed armor that featured a set of eight disembodied blades that floated behind her in a wing-like formation as well as a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end.

The second was a girl wearing a navy blue vest with a hood that has a reptilian animal on it that looked like a dragon, blue and red miss-matched shoes, striped red and black leggings that she wears on her left arm and leg with the right legging being ripped off and a metal cuff on her left ankle. She has red bangs that acted as a sort of tongue for the lizard head as well as lime green colored hair done up in a ponytail that reached the floor, a lizard tail, two fangs that jutted out the top of her mouth and her right eye had a large yellow iris.

The final one was a girl of medium height with mid-length black hair and a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes had peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges, her left eye having three claw like scars on it. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

"Scanning…scanning…no hostiles detected switching to non-combat mode." The girl in the armor said as her armor glowed before disappearing revealing a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She had on a bright jumpsuit with a long flowing cape and red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She had on an eyepatch on her right eye and she was barefoot having blue nail polish on both fingers and toes.

The girl threw herself at Amelia hugging the woman tightly as she cried into her chest. "Is mother okay? Nu was scared when she heard mother scream."

Amelia sighed as she ran a hand through the now identified Nus hair. "I'm fine Nu, momma just had a nightmare that's."

"A nightmare on the day our lives went to hell, that's not convenient at all." The girl with the lizard hood said prompting her to get elbowed by the girl next to her.

"Shut it Demencia." The girl said receiving the bird from her down companion.

Fuck you Ryuko."

Amelia chuckled at her adopted daughters antics, though they didn't show it both of them were as thick as thieves both of them enjoying the rush they felt when fighting or destroying property. Though if she had to guess she'd wager that Demencia liked Nu a bit more than her other siblings seeing as she was always keeping an eye out for the girl when they were younger. After the massacre had happened she and Azrael had found the lizard Faunus carrying the girl on piggyback as she they both bled from multiple wounds on their bodies. They had found Ryuko only minutes after screaming bloody murder as she clutched her eye in pain surrounded by the bodies of her family.

And then there was Yang…

"Where's yours sister?" Amelia asked causing Nu and Ryuko to flinch.

"She said she and dad was going to visit her family before going on a job, it was her moms birthday." Ryuko said rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

It always made the girl uncomfortable talking about her or any of the others families, it always brought back the images they'd seen that day. Dubbed the valentines Massacre by the media it was one of the worst acts of cruelty done by the White Fang since they had switched to more violent ways of getting equal rights. Her adopted father called them cowards for giving up so easily, the man may love to fight but even he could see that this wasn't the way to go about change and would only worsen relations between the two races. Although Demencia seemed to be perfectly fine with it as, in her own words, it gave her a legitimate reason to slaughter the bastards.

Amelia sighed as she thought back on how she had come to adopt these kids into her family, how Yang had at first refused to accept her as a mother, how Ryuko would close herself off from the rest of them, Nus speech impediment, Demencia bloodlust.

Although the girls bloodlust paled in comparison to her own.

Looking out the window to her bedroom she could see various people lining up outside the workplace they all lived in. Now you'd expect a family like this to have an establishment akin to something of a gym or at least a restaurant but you'd be wrong.

Instead Amelia had bought a library.

When asked why she said it'd be a good front cover for their _real_ business, the one that'd allow them to not only hunt the Fang but actually keep this place up and running.

And so Amelia and Azrael trained their charges to fight, not to be Huntsman no in their eyes they were only useful for killing Grimm. No they were trained to be mercenaries, to be cold when on the job and to get said job done at all costs.

They became feared in the underground as merciless assassins, who would take on jobs for free if given any information on the White Fang. If word got around that you were targeted by them it was advised that you made peace with Oum because you were as good as dead.

They became known as the six demons, but all they really were was a family.

A family trying to wash away the scars that wouldn't heal.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 2 of The Reaper should be coming out soon.**


	2. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


End file.
